Division of Notchropolis
The Division of Notchropolis is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jebsten. It was created in 1986 and was one of the original 75 divisions contested at the first election in 1986. It is located in the heart of Notchropolis, located in the middle of the central business district. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Tracey James, a member of the National United Party. History The division has historically a marginal bellwether seat that frequently changed hands in landslide elections, but a trend towards progressive inner-city voting since the 2030s has led to left-leaning parties dominating the division in recent elections. The last time a centre-right party won the seat was in the 2037 federal election. Today, the seat is still relatively marginal between United and the Liberals and frequently shifts between the two parties. No party has ever elected consecutive members to the seat, and no member held the seat for more than a single term until 2001. Members } | Francis Harding | National | 1987–1990 |- | 2 | | Steven Zilberman | Liberty | 1990–1992 |- | 3 | | Tim Ford | Conservative | 1992–1995 |- | 4 | | Steve Bergensten | Liberal | 1995–1998 |- | 5 | | Steven Zilberman Jr. | Conservative | 1998–2007 |- | 6 | | Danni Trent-Doorman | United | 2007–2013 |- | 7 | | Matthew Ming | Conservative | 2013–2019 |- | 8 | | John Key Parkes | United | 2019–2028 |- | (7) | | Matthew Ming | Conservative | 2028–2031 |- | (8) | | John Key Parkes | United | 2031–2036 |- | 9 | | Alexander Tam | Conservative | 2036–2040 |- | 10 | | Nancy Woodhouse | Liberal | 2040–2047 |- | 11 | | Harry White | United | 2047–2049 |- | (10) | | Nancy Woodhouse | Liberal | 2049–2058 |- | 12 | | Jack Cardigan | United | 2058–2061 |- | 13 | | Jaclyn Lau | Liberal | 2061–2070 |- | 14 | | Tracey James | United | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Nathan Van | align="right"|36,744 | align="right"|36.74 | align="right"|–4.02 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Tracey James | align="right"|34,794 | align="right"|34.79 | align="right"| +9.83 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Darius Witter | align="right"|11,461 | align="right"|11.46 | align="right"|–2.57 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Courtney Lovejoy | align="right"|9,261 | align="right"|9.26 | align="right"|–5.15 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Robert Lo | align="right"|2,150 | align="right"|2.15 | align="right"|–0.86 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Jordan Storrs | align="right"|1,580 | align="right"|1.58 | align="right"| +0.01 |- | | align="left"|Pirate | align="left"|Miranda Seng | align="right"|1,360 | align="right"|1.36 | align="right"| +0.43 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Janelle Barden | align="right"|1,310 | align="right"|1.31 | align="right"| +1.31 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Nate Gonzalez | align="right"|890 | align="right"|0.89 | align="right"|–0.97 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Owen Histlings | align="right"|460 | align="right"|0.46 | align="right"| +0.46 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|100,011 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95.95 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.02 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4,216 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|4.05 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.02 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|104,227 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|92.46 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.92 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Tracey James | align="right"|56,486 | align="right"|56.48 | align="right"| +7.47 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Nathan Van | align="right"|43,525 | align="right"|43.52 | align="right"|–7.47 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United gain from Liberal ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +7.47 ! |}